The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method, and a program for the same, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus and a method, and a program for the same which can freely create a playlist with an ideal reproduction order for a user independent from a creation timing or length.
Recently, reproducing devices capable of reproducing music are equipped with a function of creating a list enlisting a plurality of pieces of music in a reproducing order, and a function of reproducing a plurality of pieces of music in accordance with the list. (refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2)
A list created by the former function is referred to as a playlist, and the function as a playlist creating function hereinafter. A process of the reproducing device implementing the playlist creating function is referred to as a playlist creating process. The latter function is referred to as a playlist reproducing function, and a process of the reproducing device corresponding to the playlist reproducing function is referred to as a playlist reproducing process.                Patent Document 1:        
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 15-015666                Patent Document 2:        
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 15-178088
However, in the related art, a playlist creating function has following three problems.
A first problem is a problem that a change pattern of a feature quantity for each of piece of music during the playlist reproduction process is required to be previously decided in the playlist creating process.
A feature quantity of a piece of music is used to designate such as tempo, mood, melody, chord progression, and sound quantity or the like. A change of feature quantity is used to designate a temporal transition (time-series) in a level (value) of a prespecified feature quantity.
More specifically, the first problem is therefore a necessity for preparing in advance a change pattern in a feature quantity, such as “the music starts with a fast tempo, then slows down, and comes back to a fast tempo towards the end of the music”, and input the pattern to the playlist reproducing device during the playlist creating process.
A second problem is that a playlist creating process is executed during a reproduction of piece of music is carried out without using a playlist, and a playlist to be created as the result becomes a few playlist with the past reproduction flow incorporated therein.
In other words, the second problem is that a reproduction history is not considered in the related art playlist creating function, and as a result there is a fear that contents hitherto reproduced without a playlist does not link smoothly to a playlist created with the related art playlist creating function.
A third problem is that it is difficult to create a playlist in which reproduction infinitely continues with no collapse in the contents array in the related art playlist creating function.
A third problem is as follows. In the related art playlist creating function, the length of a playlist is not variable but needs to be decided in advance. Therefore, the related art playlist creating function does not have an infinite length in a change pattern of feature quantity, and this is one of a factor leading to generate the problem. As a result, the problem arises that it is very difficult to create a playlist having an infinite length.
Consequently, instead of creating a playlist having an infinite length, an idea in which a plurality of playlists created by using the related art playlist creating function are sequentially reproduced can be considered. However, if two different playlists are sequentially reproduced according to this idea, a similar factor to the factor leading to generate the second problem, that is, the two playlists may not link smoothly because the two playlists are mutually independent and are not taken in consideration. This similar factor to the factor generating the second problem is also one of the factors leading to generate the third problem.
The first through third problems described hereinabove arise not only regarding musical pieces but also with regarding images and other contents.